


Till Forever Falls Apart

by ladybug28



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Writing, Based on a song, Breakup, Crying, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pain, Sad, Umbrella, ladynoir breakup, rain scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug28/pseuds/ladybug28
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir dated for about 6 months then she decided to call it quits. A mistake on Chats side leads to no more akuma attacks and they no longer exist in one another’s worlds... or so they think- written based off of ‘Till Forever Falls Apart’ by Ashe and FINNEAS. I am not affiliated with Miraculous Ladybug or Ashe and FINNEAS
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Till Forever Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> basically i can’t write for my life and uh don’t read if u don’t like reading bad fics and i don’t know how ao3 works and i had this idea and it was executed so bad like aaaa.... also this is based off of Till Forever Falls Apart by Ashe 
> 
> also i didn’t proof read
> 
> also slanted words are song lyrics

_ Out on our own _

They knew it was a risk. They knew that they might break up. 

_ Dreamin' in a world that we both know _

Pet names during patrols together ceased to exist, as did joint patrols. They were friendly during battles, but it was more serious. Everything happened faster and there was no more pound it to congratulate themselves, only a quick bye.

_ It's out of our control _

They didn’t know they still longed for one another's company. They missed the aroma of one another and the way they felt safe in one another's arms

_ But if shit hits the fan, we're not alone _

So when Ladybug messaged Chat that they needed to talk, he cried for the first time he could remember.

_ 'Cause you've got me and you know _

“We’re still going to be partners Chaton, I’m not abandoning you. Having a relationship on top of being a student and guardian is too much for me now.” Chat felt his body continue on without him. He was broken. He knew this day was a possibility but he didn’t know that it’d be so soon. 

_ That I've got you and I know _

Ladybug didn’t get a response out of Chat, but she knew that he knew that they were done. 

_ If the tide takes (Paris) _

“Here’s a new patrol schedule. Bug out.” she explained as she texted his cat phone. 

_ I'm so glad I got to hold ya _

Chat wondered when she stopped caring about him as he walked across the rooftops into his home not caring if anyone saw him enter his home. But someone did.

_ And if the sky falls from Heaven above _

Nathalie. The phone rose to her ear as she revealed that Gabriel- no, HawkMoths son was the one who he’d been so desperate to hurt. That was the day Gabriel became more of a shell of himself. He slowly stopped releasing akumas. At first it was only two a week, then one. Then one every other week. Finally once a month. And finally, no more. After months without any Akuma attacks compared to the three a week, Ladybug and Chat Noir contacted one another for the last time.. Or so they thought.

“I mi-” 

“I do-” they started at the same time. 

“You first” Chat Noir spoke, hoping she’d missed him too. She didn’t know how much he needed her. The depression from the breakup had definitely spilled out into his civilian life. He had no one to talk to about it because he’s holed up at home for his whole life and it was a superhero relationship.

“I don’t think we need to patrol anymore, at least for now”

Oh. that's not what he wanted to hear. Trying not to show how Ladybugs words broke him again, he fumbled with his words trying to agree while trying to stop the tear running down his face.

“Yeah uh, I was going to say the same thing”

_ Oh, I know I had the best time fallin' into love _

Ladybug became soft spoken, something unusual for her, “Bye Chat Noir, it’s been a journey. I’ve had the best time with you. I’m sorry about how things ended up between us. I didn’t mean for it to happen and you deserve so much better than me. I’d missed your puns and racing around Paris with you. Maybe we’ll meet again if HawkMoth akumatizes someone else” a tear fell down her face. After all, she wasn’t just saying a final goodbye to her ex, but a final goodbye to one of her former best friends. Someone she’d spend the last year protecting Paris with, and the half dating…and falling into love. 

_ We've been livin' on a fault line _

“M’lady” those were words she hadn’t heard out of Chats mouth since they broke up. “I’m going to miss you too. You made my grey days clearer. We both knew there would be risks dating this way. We both don’t know about each other. It was bound to fail

_ And for a while, you were all mine _

I still remember when you finally said yes to when i asked you out, how happy i was. I bragged to my kwami, Plagg, all night and he was so frustrated with all the lovesickness.” Ladybug smiled remembering the past, but she also realized why it didn’t work. With HawkMoth stopping releasing akumas, being Guardian became easier. She wasn’t pressured by being a superhero as much anymore, in fact, she was only learning how to brew certain power ups, which she’d grown a liking to.

_ I've spent a lifetime givin' you my heart _

“I’m glad we happened” was all that came out of her mouth before a tear raced down her face. “Sometimes I wonder what could’ve happened if we didn’t break up.” Chat Noir didn’t know if this meant he had the opportunity to get her back

_ I swear that I'll be yours forever, 'til forever falls apart _

“I’ll be yours forever Chaton. Even though we’re not together anymore. You were my first love, and I’ll remember that forever” 

“You were my first love too M’lady. I have one friend so this has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me”

_ 'Til forever falls apart _

By now, they were both crying. They pulled into a hug and tears drenched one another's shoulders. They didn’t even realize the sun started to peek out from over the horizon. 

_ So this is it, that's how it ends _

“I have to get going” Ladybug said through sniffles, “School and all, you know”

“Yeah yeah, me too” Chat said trying to smile for her. 

“Bye kitty, I’ll miss you tons” She said while wrapping her yoyo onto a chimney

“Bye M’lady. Don’t forget me” Chat said as she flung herself away. 

“Plagg, claws in” 

“Tikki, spots off” they said as they landed in their respective homes. 

_ I guess there's nothing more romantic than dyin' with your friends _

Marinette had already decided that she was going to have to move on from Chat. Chat on the other hand, wasn’t sure if he should hope maybe she’d change her mind one day. 

_ And I'm not sorry for myself _

“Plagg!! I forgot!! It’s my first day of school today!! I don’t have anything prepared and it’s raining and I’ve been crying for the last hour!!”

“Kid, it’s okay. Don’t overthink it. Plus, if you don’t like it you can come home and feed me camembert all day.”

\-------

“Marinette, it’s okay. You didn’t mean to crush him and I’m sure he knows that.”

“But Tikki, I can’t go to school with this on my mind! We’re getting a new classmate and I want to make a good impression!!”

_ I wouldn't want to spend a minute lovin' anybody else _

“I FORGOT TO ASK WHO THEY ARE” Marinette and Adrien screamed at their Kwamis. It was a miracle their parents didn’t hear them. 

“Well today has started off great” they both said sounding defeated.

_ 'Cause you've got me and you know _

They tried to forget, it just didn't work. Cutting ties with someone you were close to for so long is never an easy thing, even harder now because they can’t talk about it to anyone.

_ That I've got you and I know _

Marinette walked into class seeing the new kid seemingly placing gum on her seat. This was something she didn’t need today. 

_ We never had it from the start _

This mixed in with not getting any sleep, saying goodbye, and not knowing who the boy was behind his mask was driving her up the wall. 

Screw good impressions.

_ 'Til death do us part _

The way Marinette presented herself reminded him of his- or well what used to be his lady. He wanted Marinette to be his friend, and hopefully for forever. Adrien knew he needed to apologise, though he only found the time after school let out when he saw Marinette standing in the rain. 

_ I swear that I'll be yours forever, 'til forever falls apart _

“Hey, I’ve never been to school before. This is all new to me. I didn’t place the gum on your seat, I was trying to remove it actually” Adrien hands Marinette an umbrella. “See you tomorrow Marinette” 

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t be mean i will cry and delete the work (which i probably will anyways bc ya know it’s awful i hate it lololololol)
> 
> edit- i just reread it and if i was someone else and i read this i would literally cringe so hard lmao- also how are people finding this what??


End file.
